DanceDanceRevolution Hottest Party (2016 Edition)
Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party (2016 Edition) is the Wii Game on Augest 27, 2016 Modes * Groove Circuit Mode * Free Play Mode * Wii Balance Board Mode * Relaxed Mode * Hypermove Mode * Workout Mode * Training Mode * Dance'n Defend * Records * Options Players * Player 1 * Player 2 * Player 3 * Player 4 * Register Guest Characters Main Dancers *Rena *Domi *U.G. *Root *Chordia *Harmony *Gaku *Danca *Jun *Naoki *U1 *Dyna *Bridget *Ceja *Beat *Hatsune *MajorTom *KidChaor *ChaotiKween *PeytonicMaster *Aqua *Bakugan *Natsu *Yugi *Neptune *Dante *Lok *Sophie *Zhalia *Aang *Korra *Ben 10 *Gwen *Kevin *Pia (Back Dancer) *Forte (Back Dancer) *Gliss (Back Dancer) *Sharp (Back Dancer) *Bossa (Back Dancer) *Hip (Back Dancer) *Nova (Back Dancer) *Hop (Back Dancer) Unlockable Characters *Mii *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *White Mage *Wario *Waluigi *Mona *Jimmy T. *Ashley *Dribble *Spitz *Penny *9-Volt Styles * Single * Battle * Multi * Sync * Friendship Difficults * Beginner * Basic * Difficult * Expert Song Lists *Katy Perry - Hot N Cold *Britney Spears - Gimme More *Hall & Oates - Adult Education *Amerie - 1 Thing *Rancid - Last One to Die *Vampire Weekend - A-Punk *Basement Jaxx - Where's Your Head At? *Willow Smith - Whip My Hair *Yolanda Be Cool and D-CUP - We No Speak Americano *Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry *Rihanna feat. Calvin Harris - We Found Love *George Michael - Careless Whisper *ABBA - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) *Bob Marley - Could You Be Loved *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You *Mumford and Sons - I Will Wait *LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem *Pitbull feat. Marc Anthony - Rain Over Me *Wisin & Yandel Ft. Jennifer Lopez - Follow the Leader *Ricky Martin - Livin’ la Vida Loca *2 Unlimited - Tribal Dance *Super Mal feat. Luciana - Bigger Than Big (Original Vocal Mix) *Hi-5 (USA) - Move Your Body *Gang of Instrumentals - Say Hello to Zambezia *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance *Beyonce - Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall in Love *All Saints - Pure Shores *El Chichicuilote - No Speak Spanish My Love *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me *Earth, Wind and Fire feat. The Emotions - Boogie Wonderland *Hi-5 (USA) - Robot Number 1 *Marina and the Diamonds - Oh No! *Swedish House Mafia feat. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child *The Wiggles - Feeling Chirpy *Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? *Britney Spears - 3 *Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *Cody Simpson - La Da Dee *Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way *C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) *Jack Jones - Love Boat *Olly Murs Ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker *N-Joi - Anthem *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Have You Ever Seen the Rain? *Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive *One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful *Adam Lambert - If I Had You *Bunny Beatz - Make the Party (Don't Stop) *Corona - Rhythm of the Night *The Blues Brothers - Everybody Needs Somebody To Love *ravex feat. LISA - HOUSE NATION *The Wiggles - Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango *Girls Aloud - Jump (For My Love) *Duck Sauce - It's You *The Blind Boys of Alabama - Welcome *Taio Cruz - Dynamite *Wilson Pickett - Land Of 1000 Dances *Hi-5 (USA) - Making Music *Michael Bublé - Sway (Quien Sera) *Calvin Harris - Summer *New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) *Disney's Aladdin - Prince Ali *Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) *The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back *a-ha - Take On Me *The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl *Jessie J - Domino *Megadeth - Symphony of Destruction *Jamiroquai - Cosmic Girl *Miranda Cosgrove - Raining Sunshine *Fatboy Slim - Rockafeller Skank *Barry White - You're the First, the Last, My Everything *Sentai Express - Spectronizer *Run DMC & Aerosmith - Walk This Way *Rihanna - Only Girl (In the World) *James Brown - I Got You (I Feel Good) *Nickelback - Photograph *Boys Town Gang - Can't Take My Eyes Off You *Zolani Mahola - Get Up *The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up *Hi-5 (USA) - Action Hero *Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Horseshoe Peck is the Best *Robbie Williams - Candy *Irene Cara - Flashdance... What A Feeling *The Backyardigans - Tuba Polka *Ke$ha - TiK ToK *Gang of Instrumentals - Easy Easy *Skrillex - Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) *Carrie Underwood - Good Girl *The Ting Tings - That's Not My Name *Cee Lo Green - Forget You *Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes - (I've Had) The Time Of My Life *Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas *Panjabi MC - Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) *Bog Bog Orkestar - Isidora *Los Angeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo *Tourbillon - Break the Chain *Shinichi Osawa - Our Song *Happa-tai - Yatta! Unlockable Songs *NAOKI - Will *Black Rose Garden - THE REASON *evo-X - DOUBLE TORNARD *U1 - Such a Feeling *Wendy Parr - Habibe (Antuh muhleke) *DIGI-SEQ-BAND2000 - Somehow You Found Me *Nintendo Wii U - Super Smash Bros. *TЁЯRA feat.Uchusentai NOIZ - KYOKA-SUIGETSU-ROW (DDR EDITION) Boss Songs * Jun - SUPER SAMURAI * White Wall - Pluto The First * Naoki Underground - Osaka EVOLVED -MAIDO,OHKINI!- Stages *Silibrium *Journey *Wave Cell *Expression *Pulse *Passage *Axis *Release *Boston *Rain Storm *Cold *Colors *Fiesta *Kalos Pokémon League *Boxing Ring *Wii Fit Studio *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Circuit *Duloc *Transylvania *Jibberish Jungle *Desert of Dijiridoos *Gourmant Land *Sea of Serendipity *Mystical Pique *Band Land Unlockable Stages * DDR * Oscillator * Ampliture * Illuminix * Cyberium * Ion * Substance * Knowledge * Blue Modus * Red Modus * Lost Future * Essential * Dream Cell * Delight * Sakura * Momiji * Culture * Safety * Clash * Eureeka * Sensor * IntroVex * Scope * Metrio * Gracie * Newbie * City * Reversion * Retroversion * Conceptia * Libre * 7th Key * Lens * Deviate * Emergence * Propell * Moon * Air Gallery * Gallery: Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party (2016 Edition)